Sad But True
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: A songfic about when Ryou got the Sennen Ring.It goes to Sad But True by Metallica.I've fixed it so the lyrics show up now.R


Guardian-*dances and sings*A song fic!A song fic!A song fic!A song fic!!!  
  
Foregotten-*covers his ears*Yes, it's a song fic about when Ryou got the ring.  
  
Guardian-I do not know how this happened, as I have only seen the dub and only clips of the original.And the english Shonen Jump is no where near that far.So I'm using poetic lisence with this songfic and saying that this is how it happened in my world.I know some of what happened, but not all.So if you od infact know exactly what happened when Ryou got the ring, please reveiw and tell me.  
  
*blah, blah blah*= song lyrics  
  
\\ blab //= yami/hikari connection  
  
Foregotten-Damn, you're long winded.....  
  
Guardian-Discalimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, though, if he doesn't want it, I'll gladly take it.I also don't own "Sad But True" which is property of Metalica.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ryou took the sennen ring when his father handed it to him.His large, green eyes sparkled with sadness and curiousity.The ing gleamed harmlessly as he looked at it.His father sighed."I know it won't make the loss of your sister any less hard, son.But it's a good luck charm.It'll make you have better luck.So chin up, tiger, we'll get thourgh this."  
Ryou nodded and his dad patted his head with a sad smile.Ryou took the ring into his room and sat down on his bed with it.He looked at it, and as he did, it began to emitt a radiant glow.In a bright flash a figure appeared before him.He was large and dark with blue, cold eyes.A large scar that came down from his messy white hair and went under his right eye with two intersecting cuts from his jaw bone.  
"Wh-who are you?!" the young boy stuttered.The man was transparent and the sunlight of the room streamed through him.  
"Me?" he said looking Ryou squarely in the eye."I'm your...friend.I'm here to help you.As a matter of fact, I'm the only friend you have left, little boy.The rest of the world doesn't want you.They're all just waiting to stab you in the back.They don't care about you.I'm the only one who really does...."  
  
*Hey!*  
*I'm your life*  
*I'm the one who takes you there*  
*Hey!*  
*I'm the one who cares!*  
*They!*  
*They betray*  
*I'm your only true friend now*  
*I'm the one who's there!*  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?!" Ryou asked in terror.  
"I mean exactly what I said," answered the man.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am part of you.I am your yami," he answered.  
  
After the next cupple of day Ryou continueously blacked out and when he'd come to, he'd be some where entirely different than where he was. And he'd have stolen loot in his pockets or some where near him.He heard a voice in his head that told him what to do.It was to voice of that man.He'd some times, when Ryou was alone, come out of Ryou and stand, transparent, infront of him.But the man's form had changed.He was a mirror image of poor Ryou.  
But the figure, he continued to insist he was Ryou's friend....and after afew months...Ryou began to believe it.When he was at school at luch, he didn't sit by the other children.He sat alone by himself.Whenever another kid went to sit by him, his dark half would speak through their special link.  
\\ Don't let him sit here.He just wants to gain your trust before he betrays you....I'm the only one you can trust.//  
\\Yes, Yami//  
  
* I'm your dream*  
*Make you real*  
*I'm your eyes when you must steal*  
*I'm your pain when you can't feel*  
*Sad but true!*  
*I'm your dream*  
*Mind astray*  
*I'm your eyes while you're away*  
*I'm your pain while you repay*  
*You know it's sad but true!!!*  
  
\\ Yami, I keep blacking out....//  
\\Oh, do you?//  
\\Yes, and I have stolen stuff in my hands when I come to....//  
\\That's just me when I possess you...nothing to worry about Hikari....//  
\\That's you?!//  
\\Yes.//  
\\Well, I want you to stop doing that!//  
Ryou could feel the spirit's anger rising and there was a bright flash as the figure formed infront of him.His ruby eyes were narrowed with loathing and he was grimacing in anger.Ryou took several steps back ward away from the Egyptian spirit.  
"You do not tell me what to do!I own you, Ryou!Don't you foreget that!I could end your life if I wanted to!So if I'm gonna possess you when I want to possess you, you will gladly let me!Do not forget that I AM THE STRONGER OF THE TWO OF US!!!!!!"  
  
*You!*  
*You're my mask*  
*You're my cover, my shelter!*  
*You!*  
*You're my mask*  
*You're the one who's blamed!*  
*Do!*  
*Do my work*  
*Do my dirty work*  
*Skapegoat!*  
*Do my deeds*  
*For you're the one who's shamed!*  
  
Ryou had broken competely.He would spend his free time cruled up in a ball on his bed with the taunting voice of Yami Bakura ringing in his head... He just sat still in hope of it all being a dream.But, alas, it was all too real.  
  
*I'm your dream*  
*Make you real*  
*I'm your eyes when you must steal*  
*I'm your pain when you can't feel*  
*Sad but true!*  
*I'm your dream*  
*Mind astray*  
*I'm your eyes while you're away*  
*I'm your pain while you repay*  
*You know it's sad but true!!!*  
  
Soon his sorrow turned to anger and hate.Hate for his other half....his evil, dark half.But he was still scared of his yami.He didn't know what to do. And still his anger rose.....until Yami Bakura caught this feeling of hate and decided to turn it into pure fear.  
When Ryou went to play with the few friends he had left, Yami Bakura decided to strike eternal fear into his hikari.Ryou and his friends had decided to play a game.The moment the game started, Yami Bakura sealed all Ryou's friends' souls into the game piece they were using.  
  
*Hate!*  
*I'm your hate*  
*I'm your hate when you want love!*  
*Pay*  
*Pay the price*  
*Pay for nothing's fair*  
*Hey!*  
*I'm your life*  
*I'm the one who took you there*  
*I'm your life and I no longer care!*  
  
"Who are you?" Ryou yelled through his tear at the transparent figure before him.The other smiled sadisticly.  
"Who am I?" he repeated."Why, Ryou, I'm you."  
  
*I'm your dream*  
*Make you real*  
*I'm eyes when you must steal*  
*I'm your pain when you can't feel*  
*Sad but true!*  
*I'm your truth*  
*Tellin' lies*  
*I'm your reason*  
*Allibies*  
*I'm inside*  
*Open your eyes*  
*I'm you!*  
*Sad but true!!!* 


End file.
